Veverka Zombies
Mighty Venus had looked at the body before them. "Dear lord." She couldn't take her eyes away from the mangled body, it's intestines spilled out onto the sidewalk. "Venus, who would do this?" Jane said in astonishment, quickly sinking into her sadness form as she was extremely disturbed. "There's claw marks. He was torn open." The eyes flicked open on the body, and a moan came out of it's mouth. "Jane, back up!" Jane quickly ran to the other side of the street, as the corpse rose up onto it's feet, and locked eyes with Venus. It began walking towards her. "Venus!" Jane yelled out, as Venus shrieked and ran towards Jane. "We need to get out of here." She said in a panicked state. She grabbed Jane's hand and ran to her tower. "Oh my God, there's a zombie downtown, oh my God." Jane lay down on the couch, and wrapped herself up in a blanket, panicking. "Jane, it's okay. We're safe here. Visor, there's two zombies downtown. One that we just saw, and one that turned that one. They shouldn't be able to get anywhere with the river around us. I need to go get Brad and Abigail. Hopefully they're okay. Stay here with Jane." The fear on her face was apparent, and Visor walked over to Jane and lay down next to her. "I'm sure we'll be just fine." Visor had no clue what was going on downtown. Zombies? He always knew something wasn't right with Veverka, nothing is ever right, but this is just a bit stranger than normal. The citizens are more than likely oblivious. If they aren't, then all Hell has broken loose, as they have a tendency to panic. While Visor was thinking on this, Jane had begun taking on her new form. The Panic Form. It began with her Love Form taking over, her hair had turned bright red, but was frizzy, rather than black from her Sadness Form, but was still down to her waist. Her green t shirt had become a tank top, she sleeves tearing up. They fell, and turned to dust, as her clothing changed alongside her form. She tied the black sweatshirt around her waist, and almost seemed like she was preparing for the worst. "Alright, Visor. We need to board up the door at the bottom once Venus gets back. I need to find Richard. I'll be back." Her eyes had become wide with fear with this new form. She walked down the stairwell and exited the tower, and continued towards the bakery. She saw a man outside the bakery, laying on the ground. A bloody white shirt, torn around the neck and an apron tied around his arm used to stop bleeding. She looked at the face of the man, and saw that the eyes beyond his glasses were those of Richard Dodson. She ran over to him and collapsed to her knees. "Jane," he gasped for air "you were always like a daughter to me. You have more forms. I know you do, you just need to find them." Tears began rolling down her eyes. "Stay safe, Jane." The man had taken in his last breath. He was practically her father, or at least as close as he could get to one. He took her in and taught her everything he knew, and now he had died. Right before her, he had died. She stayed on her knees beside him, and turned to her Sadness Form. Category:Character Chapters Category:Non-Canon